Jay
Jay was always the bad-ass type of guy. Over the seasons he changed a whole lot. Season 1 (1st Grade) Jay was included in the opening credits, but didn't have a main plot this season. *Starts to hang with, Marcus as his best buddy. *Fools around in class with Marcus. *Goes to the Valentine's Day Dance, and thinks it's lame. Season 2 (2nd Grade) *Continued to hang with Marcus. *Learned Holly K, wanted him as a "boyfriend". *Told Holly K to her face that he doesn't really like her and that they wont be getting married. *Fooled around in class every day. Season 3 (3rd Grade) *Is jealous and feels left out, when Marcus becomes friends with Carmine. *Partners up with Mike, in class to make Marcus mad, but doesn't work. *Decides to work by himself to get good grades. *Lies to Marcus about having a summer cottage, and proves he's "not" lying. *Gets founded out and tells the truth, that it's his cousin's summer cottage. Season 4 (4th Grade) *Returns to JCS for 4th Grade. *Scares the younger students in the Haunted House. *Makes fun of America, for being geeky. *Starts his friendship with Marcus again. *Becomes known as the school bully. Season 5 (5th Grade) *Returns to JCS for 5th Grade. *Convinces Anne, to let him cheat on their test, and gets caught by Holly K. *Lies to the principal to save his and Anne's butt. *Thinks that Anne's lying is good, but she feels she did wrong. *Gets busted when Anne tells the truth to Ms. Murphy. *Learns Anne has the hots for him, and makes his move, this makes his buddy Marcus upset. *Becomes Anne's boyfriend. *Inspires Anne to change her style, due to his bad boy reputation. *Learns that him and James are half-brothers, and looks out for him. Season 6 (6th Grade) *Goes to FMG for 6th grade. *Still is Anne's boyfriend. *Recovers his role as school bully. *Gets out of the school safely when the bomb goes off. *Breaks up with Anne because of their different effects from the bomb threat. *Questions why Gabby cares that they broke up. *Can't stop thinking about Anne, and asks her out again. *Thinking that the break up was stupid Anne says yes, and they are boyfriend and girlfriend again. *Thinks that making out in public is cool, but Anne doesn't. *Agrees to stop making out in public. *Leaves JCS to sneak beer in, and gets drunk with Marcus, and another student. *Gets caught drinking beer, by his girlfriend and her friends, gets in severe trouble with Ms. Murphy. *Is filed with 6 weeks of summer community service, and can't go on the summer trip. Season 7 (7th Grade) *Starts 7th Grade, a little calmer, but the same person. *Thinks that Anne's real name is beautiful. *Helps Marcus, America, Holly K, and Mallz announce a 9/11 Memorial Assembly. *Cheats on Anne with a girl named Rachel, and is founded out by Holly K. *Anne learns about his cheating, and dumps him. *Jokes with Anne after the breakup, and learns he doesn't have a post-breakup friend in her. *Confronts Anne about the cheating, and pleads for forgiveness. *Takes Anne out for dinner in the JCS Cafe, and they get back together. *For their anniversary he convinces Anne to drink with him. *The next day they have a fight, but things are still good with them. *Starts to boo at an assembly, that was important to America. *Is told by Holly K that Anne wants to break up with him. *Stays together strong with Anne no matter what Holly K suggests. *Feeling sorry about wanting him and Anne to break up Holly K suggests they should have sex. *He and Anne have sex. Season 8 (8th Grade) *Returns to JCS for 8th Grade. *Thinks that America should hang with him and Anne. *Lets America hang with him and Anne, and the other cooler kids. *After going too far, he doesn't want America to hang with him and Anne. *Joins the celibacy club with Anne, promising no sex until they're married. *Learns he has an STD, but not from having sex with Anne, and after they joind the celibacy club. *Is broken up with by Anne, and is upset, and pleads to stay in the celibacy club, and doesn't. *Learns that Anne is pregnant with his baby. *Looks to Marcus for advice on getting Anne back, but he only suggests custody. *Doesn't know that Anne gives birth, but hopes to find out soon.